Muraki's New Approach
by DysfunctionalFreak
Summary: "It was a game, huh? Well, Muraki was betting his pride that he'd win." A crazy doctor's assistant gets Muraki to try a different route in stealing Tsuzuki's body, even if he hates it as much as Tsuzuki does. Warning: Tsuraki Slash, and A Random Fujoshi.


Chapter 1

It was the most simple, and thus the most disorienting of propositions. He hadn't thought of it by any means, so when a child spoke of it to him, he nearly kissed her. Of all things, he'd never bothered to try that approach, dismissing it as impossible. But the way she'd described it, it was possible. In fact, it was more than just possible – it was perfect.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked when his senses came back to him.

"I didn't. I'm Miyu!" She pulled herself up to her full height – two heads shorter than him – and grinned. Her short, gothic Lolita dress (that seemed stained with what could be blood, or at least brown oil) contradicted her far-too-positive attitude. "I'm 16, and a freelance doctor's assistant, and I'm here to help fulfill your..." she giggled and turned red before finishing, "desires." She went off in a hysterical laughter that made no sense to him whatsoever. Until he figured it out.

"You wouldn't happen to be a fujoshi, would you?"

"I'm not making any promises!" Was the shockingly instantaneous and positive reply.

He was already starting to regret listening to her. However, she have a good point with that idea of hers, so he would have to deal with her. Or kill her, but for some reason, she didn't seem very easy to murder. So poor Kazutaka Muraki would be forced to do the former.

xXx

"So, if you want to make a good impression, you're going to have to be apologetic. Winning the heart of someone so utterly, insanely furious with you who normally can't even bare to think unkind thoughts of the worst of people - I mean, to make up with him - isn't going to be easy. You're going to have to be patient, and expect him to run away a few times, but the hard work will pay off eventually!" Miyu checked herself in her speaking briefly, because the idea of murder came across the mind of her new student and flashed in his eyes. Or one eye, whichever you prefer. "You'll need flowers, of course, and you mentioned roses before?, don't go with those, he'll hate it, as it'll remind him of your previous self. Maybe violets? Purple like his pretty eyes; it's a great pickup line. Oh! and don't forget to be amazingly nice to him and tell him a hundred times that you killed people to get his attention, and that you love him, yada yada. Saps like him can't bear with puppy-dog eyes, so go all out on that. Got it?" Her entire speech lasted a few moments. 16-year-old girls apparently can talk at the speed of light.

Muroki stared at her for a moment. Then, blinking and gaining his bearings, he replied smoothly, "Violets, apologize, kindness, cute eyes. I think I'll be fine." He did his best to leave her vicinity as soon as possible. "I will return within a few hours. Please make me some tea. And prepare me a Motrin."

From one of his horrors to the next, Muroki entered a small cafe all too soon. Really, night would be a blessing for him. Still, in order to meet his goals and murder that pathetic creature, Saki, he would need to do this. It had been the fortieth time he had told himself those same words when in walked Tsuzuki Asato.

"Wha? No. Mu-" Only a few comprehensive sounds came out of Tsuzuki's voice. He froze: he was physically unable to deal with Muraki, and especially not Muraki dressed in a tuxedo with his hair brushed back and holding a small bouquet of the most beautiful violets in his hand. Not to mention that Muraki was smiling at him, truly, honestly smiling...

Muraki, in spite of his self-disgust in his actions, sauntered up the poor, frozen man who seemed to be having the same thoughts about Muraki that Muraki held for him, or something similar. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. Please sit down; I have much to talk about with you." He put on another sloppy, sickening grin that seemed to break through the wall of speech that Tsuzuki was finding.

"You – I thought you were dead!" He didn't sit down in the provided booth, but kneeled down in a fetal position, accusing. "Why?" His face suddenly contorted in a way Muraki wasn't expecting or knew how to deal with. Tsuzuki started crying.

"Don't just stand there, big guy! Get down on his level! People are looking. Get him out of there or something..." Miyu's voice came through a tiny headset she'd attached to his ear earlier, with some difficulty (Muroki found it degrading that he would need help with a date).

Sprung into action by her annoying voice, Muraki picked up Tsuzuki - yes, actually completely picked him up - and left the cafe. Miyu nearly died of laughter watching the idiotic doctor's crowd that he'd drawn accidentally begin whispering and pointing. A group of girls started blushing – Miyu would have to remember to meet them later, as they could be fellow fujoshi. Of which she is not. Right?

The duo of beautiful men ended up in a nearby park, shaded with picture-perfect trees. Muraki laid the terrified Tsuzuki on a bench and knelt down next to him. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know?" He spoke softly to try not to draw another crowd or shock Tsuzuki. "I just want to talk to you."

"And tell me what? That you're going to go kill more people? Or maybe hurt Hiroki again..." His voice tapered off in such a sad way that nearly made Muraki puke. Who the heck did this guy think he was? _Need to kill Saki_, he reminded himself. So he bucked it up and reassured Tsuzuki.

"I need to tell you...that I'm sorry. I need to apologize. I - I wasn't in my right mind, and did some horrible things that I regret. And although I wish I could, I can't turn back the clock. But I've apologized to every family member of every person I've hurt or," he pretended to flinch, "done worse to. You're the last one, Tsuzuki, and you're the one I need forgiveness from the most."

Tsuzuki was stunned. This man, a serial killer who'd murdered so many innocents, and nearly led to his own suicide, was apologizing? When did the world flip over? "What do you want, Muroki? I don't believe a word you say!"

Really? That was the _perfect_ setup, Tsuzuki. If Muraki had the feelings he claimed he did, he'd be nearly weeping for joy. As it was, he at least thankful to Tsuzuki for making his job easier. He went into sap-monster mode. "What do I want? Only you. Your forgiveness, your love, your heart, everything." Spilling out these fake love-lines wasn't as hard as Muraki thought it would be; instead, it was fun. In a disturbing kind of way.

"Not that again, Muraki. I don't have time for your sick games. And I'm definitely _not_ giving you my love!" Tsuzuki's cheeks tinted pink as he yelled the last sentence, but it was out of awkwardness, not of being affected emotionally. Even getting Tsuzuki to really look at him would be quite the project.

It was a game, huh? Well, Muraki was betting his pride that he'd win and make Tsuzuki take back those words. He could imagine Tsuzuki begging for kisses. It was merely a matter of time and playing his cards right.

Rather than say that, he chose to sigh and make Tsuzuki feel guilty. "I expected as much. Still, I needed to say that." He looked straight into Tsuzuki's eyes so maybe the words would resonate, as what he would say was what he felt, no lies attached. "I'm not giving up. I will have you, even if it means waiting forever." Having said his piece, he stood up and left Tsuzuki to wonder what had just happened.

xXx

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! It's fun getting into Muraki's head. If you like it, please review!


End file.
